Blame It On The Rain
by swantonforthemoment
Summary: My First ever Fic, Romy with a few others, Feeling That Remy deserves a girl he can touch she leaves the XMen and it goes from there Rated M for later chapters please review
1. Chapter 1:Shattered

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

Chapter 1:Shattered

Everyone stood around listening to the argument going on in the room above them. It was the same fight every time, but something felt different this time, there was a more foreboding feel to it that had even the Professor on edge.

"Please p'teite be reasonable 'bout dis, Remey already tol you dis whole touchin t'ing don bother him." Gambit told her as he paced back and forth next to her bed. Frustrated Rouge slammed her suitcase and stared at him.

"And Ah already told you it might not bother you Remey but it kills me not being able to touch you, without killing you, and besides you deserve better than that." She explained quietly. He reached out cupping her chin in his gloved hand forcing her emerald eyes to meet his own red on black ones.

"An Remey al' ready tol you he don care what you t'ink he deserves or what he may actually deserve, all he won is you, when you gon get it chere dis Cajun in love wit you." He told her trying to make her see how he felt and make her stay. Her eyes started to water as she grabbed the suitcase off the bed.

"Ah know Remey and Ah love you too, and that's why it's gotta be this way shugah, Ah'm sorry." She replied walking towards the door, as she hear a soft thump against the floor she turned. There on his knees his hands clasped before him kneeled Remey LeBeau, the man she loved, the price of thieves, and the man with the greatest poker face known to man, completely unreadable, but now that mask was broken and tears ran freely from his demon eyes.

"Please Marie I'm beggin you don walk out on us, I love you too much I don t'ink my heart can take it." Rouge looked at him and felt her own tears fall, she didn't want to do this to him, but she had to it was the right thing to do, but by using her real name, and the fact that he was speaking in the first person told her just exactly how deep his feelings for her went and that made it hurt all the more.

"Ah love you Remey LeBeau, and Ah'm sorry." As she finished she turned and ran out the door past the others not wanting to talk to them, until a gruff voice stopped her.

"Hey stripes, you go do what you need to do, and figure yourself out then you come back here, got me?" Logan growled, but he knew what she needed and would help her anyway he could. She looked back and nodded.

"Please take care of him for me Logan." She asked as she turned and walked towards her car, a slight nod was his only reply as he walked back in the house.

Two weeks later 

His phone rang, and checking the number Logan gave a nod to Storm and stepped outside, "Hey Stripes where you at?"

"Holiday Inn New York, how is he?" she replied curtly. He gave a small sigh something she never thought she'd hear from him. What she didn't know is he really cared, he loved her like a daughter and though he'd never admit it he liked the little Cajun swamp rat too.

"Straight to the point like always, well he's still breathing." Was Logan's answer, and her heard he frown over the line, and his heart went out to the girl. She contemplated her next words carefully. "Is it really that bad?" She feared the answer.

"Well let's just say since that day you left he hasn't left your room, we tried to get him out but he wouldn't move Scotty boy even ended up with a dislocated jaw trying to do it forcefully, He leaves to grab clothes after everyone else is asleep, I hear him movin, but otherwise he won't leave, don't say nothing to nobody and barely eats the food we send up there." He finished, and he heard her breath hitch on the other end. He gave another sigh "Look Rouge don't blame yourself for this, you did what you needed to do, he understands that, he's just a little broken up about it that's all." He heard the tears in voice when she answered him.

"No Logan I didn't break him, he's beyond that, he's shattered." She choked out a sob before the line went dead.

A/N Sorry it's short but it's my first fic so I'll try and do better in the future, please review


	2. Chapter 2:What's it Matter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

Chapter 2:What's it matter

He sat silently on her bed, the room still smelled of sweet Mississippi summer, with a hint of jasmine. He was numb from the inside out, completely void of any feeling or sensation, he ate just so they'd leave alone. The only one that seemed to understand him was Logan, he was the only one that wouldn't ask him if he alright day in and day out. It had been two weeks since he died, and he was finally ready to leave the room. As he came down the stairs he heard the call for everyone to report to the Blackbird, he followed behind Scott and Jean. Hearing footsteps behind them they turned and saw Gambit.

"Gambit, it's good to see you, are you sure you're ready for combat already?" Scott asked concern thick in his voice. Remey just shook his head.

"Do it really matter if Remey be ready or not?" He questioned sarcastically. Jean looked at him sadly before she responded.

"Of coarse it matters Gambit, we don't want you to get hurt, or even worse killed." She said matter of factly. At this Remey smiled a sick smile, and a twisted bitter chuckled escaped his lips, his red on black eyes meeting Jean's.

"Heart be dead already, jus waitin for de body ta follow." Was his grave reply as he shouldered past the couple and onto the jet.

Ten minutes later they were flying over Central Park, where a group of mutant children were being attacked by a group of Sentinels. Without a word Remey stood opening the side hatch, and before anyone could say anything simply dove out. He tucked into a roll as he landed on the robot's shoulder, extending his bow staff, he charged the things head and then pole vaulted onto the ground as the head exploded and the robot's carcass fell to the ground. He instantly let fly a barrage of cards at the nearest Sentinel before running in behind them, he vaulted himself up onto it's chest and nimbly leaped away as it's the closest one fired a hand laser effectively disabling it's teammate. At this time the rest of the team joined the battle and the Sentinels were quickly destroyed and the children were treated for any injuries. Their work finished the X-Men returned to the jet and headed home.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Cyclops screamed for the hundredth time as the disembarked. Remey again just ignored the outburst and kept walking giving a slight wave as he went. Scott growled pulling at his hair.

"God you're impossible LeBeau, no wonder she fucking left you." He regretted it the instant he said it. Everyone in the room froze at the comment, the only sound the distinct SNIKT as Logan's claws shot out, Storm grabbing his arm giving it a small squeeze. Remey stopped taking a breath.

"You know, Remey t'ink you migh be right on dat one Scotty boy." He replied sadly before walking on.

"That was uncalled for Scott." Jean lectured. Scott shook his head still not being able to control his anger.

"Yeah you're right it's not all his fault, she's to blame too, if she wasn't such a selfish bitch and just wal…UGH!" He never finished the sentence, before even Wolverine could react and shut Scott's mouth with his fist, Cyclops was bent over a bow staff before it connected with his chin sending him into the air. The next thing he knew to feet collided with his chest propelling him down into the floor. Then there was a loud whining noise and all Scott saw was pink as his visor was charged with kinetic energy and the eyes of the devil stared into his.

"Go on Scott say sometin bad 'bout her 'gain see what happens mon ami…I dare you." His voice nothing more than a hiss above the sound of the charge, the others even Logan stood motionless and silent. Ororo stood gripping Logan's hand afraid to even breathe, Scott had taken it too far, but the utter rage in Gambit's eyes was what scared her the most. Disarming the charge and stalking away from the stunned crowd He left with one final word.

"Remey be needin a drink, an Jeannie you migh wan stay in ol Cyke's head more often keep 'im alive if you ever wan have babies." With that he was on his bike and gone into the city.

A/N well there it is chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed it, as always thanks for reading and please review.

A special thank you to egolust92 and SouthernLoner, for your reviews I really appreciate them, and the encouragement you've given me to continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3:Think Twice

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain

Chapter 3: Think Twice

A/N: Just a Heads up some typos have been fixed in earlier chapters, namely Remy's name, and this chapter was inspired by the Eve 6 song Think Twice. Thank you again to all those who reviewed and now onward,

Rouge stepped into the bar needing something to calm her nerves, she had just gotten done meeting with Hank and the professor, when her phone rang and Logan had told her what happened, both the mission and the aftermath. She felt bad, because she knew it was her fault. To make it worse she was happy, Hank and the professor had told her that Beast had been doing a lot of research and with just a little more time, would most likely have a way to control her powers. Not that it mattered when she didn't have anyone to touch anyway. So she decided to drink instead, and instantly regretted the choice of bars as she stepped inside and a familiar voice hit her ears. She wanted to leave but she couldn't because his voice had her hypnotized, he was drunk she knew it, because he was singing and he only sang when he was drunk, or when they were alone, he would sing her to sleep every night god did she miss that. So she stood by the bar and listened to the angelic voice with the devil's eyes.

_When all is said and done _

_And dead does he love you _

_The way that I do _

_Breathing in lightning _

_Tonight's for fighting _

_I feel the hurt so physical _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around come around no more _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around no more _

_She spreads her love _

_She burns me up _

_I can't let go _

_I can't get out _

_I've said enough _

_Enough by now _

_I can't let go _

_I can't get out _

_Wait till the day you finally see _

_I've been here waiting patiently _

_Crossing my fingers and my t's _

_She cried on my shoulder begging please _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around come around no more _

_Think twice before you touching my girl _

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around no more _

_She spreads her love _

_She burns me up _

_I can't let go _

_I can't get out _

_I've said enough _

_Enough by now _

_I can't let go _

_I can't get out _

_What is it you really want? _

_I'm tired of asking _

_You come wasted _

_When I showed up and he was there _

_I tried my best to grin and bear _

_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street _

_And as we speak I'm going down _

_Cause she spread her love _

_And burnt me up _

_I can't let go _

_I can't get out _

_I've said enough _

_Enough by now _

_I can't let go _

_I can't get out _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around come around no more _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn _

_Think twice before you touch my girl _

_Come around no more! _

Remy finished his song and climbed off stage wanting to go to her, but knowing better, she didn't want him, that's the real reason she left and he knew it, and for the first time in his life Remy LeBeau was beat, and he couldn't fight anymore he'd already lost. He sat at the bar sulking he looked up to the bar tender with defeated eyes.

"Remy'll take the strongest t'ing you got an make it double." The bartender slid the glass down to him and he drained it in one swallow. He tried not to notice the gorgeous woman with emerald eyes and two-tone hair two seats down from him.

This was it, two seats that was as close as she could get to him right now, and it killed her because she wanted to be closer, but she knew he hated her for what she had done. Truthfully she couldn't blame him, she shifted over so only one stool separated them. His hair was in his eyes and she had to stop herself from reaching over and brushing it back. She was so sorry for what she had done she just wished she could bring herself to talk to him.

"Hey babe you wanna dance?" Some drunken idiot asked grabbing her and pulling her off her stool. She pulled back trying to pull her wrist from his grasp.

"Lemme go yah damn creep." She yelled trying to pull herself out of his grip when all of a sudden a gloved fist flew over her shoulder and collided with the mans face laying him flat. She turned her head in time to see his coat tails slip out the door and she took off after him.

A/N And so ends Chapter 3 sorry it's short but I had to get it up it's late and I need to try and crank out Chapter 4 by Tuesday, cuz I'm going out of town for a few days.

Thank you to egolust92, SouthernLoner, and Hotlips247. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the updates as often as life allows.


	4. Chapter 4: Face to Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

Chapter 4: Face to Face

Rouge followed him out the door sprinting to catch up with his long strides. Her footsteps pounding on the pavement loudly as he seemed to just glide silently away from her. Finally she calls out in hopes he'd stop.

"Remy! Wait please Ah wanna talk to yah." The only indication that he heard her was the fact that he stood still, stiff as a bored as if afraid he would need to spring into action any second. Seeing him stop she slowed to a walk coming up beside him, then stepping in front of him looking up into his red black eyes. What she saw nearly brought her to her knees with sorrow, the utter sadness and defeat in his eyes took her breath away. She gently reached up to caress his face, but he flinched away as if her glove was made of fire. Being this close and not being able to hold her was killing him, and if she had touched him he would have broken down again. Shocked she gently pulled her hand back to her side and looked into his eyes.

"Jus say what you came to say an Remy be on his way, don wan keep you from more pressing matters." He replied coldly trying to keep the heartache out of his voice and failing terribly. She heard the cracking in his voice and winced knowing it was her fault, and realizing just how badly she missed him and wanted him to hold her again.

"Ah…Ah've been working with the professor an Dr. McCoy an they think they can develop a solution to let me control mah powers." She replied quietly, her voice filled with pain and hope. His eyes lit up ever so slightly before dropping back to the dull glow that they were.

"Dat's good ta hear, Remy be happy for your chere. He know de beast man an de Prof. find you're cure den you go on touchin everybody you wan." 'Jus not Remy' he thought quietly to himself. Stepping past her and walking towards his bike she caught his wrist in her hand and he stopped looking back at her. She looked up at him her eyes pleading, she forced a smiled smile before speaking.

"Give an old friend a ride home sugah?" She asked quietly, a curt nod was his only response. She followed him to his bike and gave directions to the hotel she was staying at. They rode in silence as Remy drove as fast as he could get the bike to go, he needed to get away from her before his walls broke and he cried again. He stopped in front of the building and she got off the bike looking at him.

"Thanks for the ride, look Remy Ah'm…." his hand coming up cut her off.

"Don, I know what you gon say an I'm askin ya not too." He swallowed hard. "Jus call me when you ready an I be there, till den jus remember I love you Marie, always have an always will."

"Ah love you too Remy." Was all she could get out she hugged him, he returned her embrace and kissed her forehead through her bangs before speeding off into the night. She made her way up to her room before the dam broke and she fell face first into her pillow and cried. She hated herself so much right now, she had walked out on him left him on his knees crying his heart out and he still loved her, she was a monster and she knew it but was determined to make it right.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Scott was furious, not only at a certain Cajun's actions on the field, but also the way he had been embarrassed. He looked to the professor.

"He was out of line, not only did he endanger the rest of the team by breaking protocol, but he also attacked me for no reason." He fumed, the professor looked thoughtful and Logan give a slight chuckle at the boy's audacity.

"I feel that Gambit taking the pain he feels emotionally and lashing out with it, that does not make it right but it is excusable." Was the professor's reply. Scott nearly went through the room at that.

"WHAT!? You can't be serious Professor that's just crazy." Finally Logan stepped forward, he'd had enough.

"Not really you stuck up little brat." Cyclops looked at him with a glare and Wolverine just smirked. "I mean think about it this way bub, how would you feel, and more importantly how would you cope if Jean just decided to up and leave you for no real reason other than she thought you deserved better than her, never mind the fact she loves you, and never mind the fact that you love her more than anything, you love her so much you changed your entire way of life for her and she just walks out." Logan growled, he didn't know he was more pissed at Scott for being a whiny little bitch, or Rouge for leaving. Scott just stared at Logan surprised at the way he took Gambit's side considering the open hostility they showed each other.

"Well I don't know I'd be crushed, but I'd still love her." Scott thought out loud. That earned a knowing smile from Logan, the little punk was starting to understand a little.

"Ok now take the way you feel there and try to imagine someone bad mouthing you and Jean two weeks after it happened, then how would you react?" He asked. Scott shook his head finally realizing he was in the wrong here and should really try and look at this through Gambit's point of view.

"I wouldn't care what they said about me, but when it came to Jean I'd probably react the same way Remy did I guess." Was his reply and Logan simply nodded and walked out of the study shaking his muttering something about damn kids and selfish girls and spineless Cajuns and how he was getting soft.

A/N well there it is, expect a delay before chapter 5 comes up, I'm going out of town for a few days but I'll have it done ASAP. And as always please review.

Thanks again to egolust92, SoutherLoner, l'etoile du tricherie, and Hotlips247 for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5:The Art of Conversation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

Chapter 5: The Art Of Conversation

Remy rode fast hoping to beat the storm that loomed in the sky, his thoughts a mess as he pulled into the mansion garage just as the storm hit and the rain started. He walked through the door and saw Scott sitting in the lounge, and he groaned inwardly.

"Hey Remy I just wanted to…" he was cut off by Remy's hand shooting up from his side. He looked at Scott with a sidelong glance shaking his head.

"Save it Scott don really wanna hear what evva you gon say." He replied not even slowing as he simply walked up to Rouge's old room, and silently slipped out the window and up onto the roof. He sat there letting the rain soak through his coat and his shirt into his skin, hoping it would cool the raging inferno in his blood. He cursed himself for not staying with her longer, or begging her to come back with him. He shook his head knowing both would have been a bad idea, she made her choice and there was nothing he could do about it and it killed him inside. He took out his cards and began to shuffle them trying to calm his nerves, he unconsciously pulled the queen of hearts and began to charge and uncharge it. He missed her, and he needed her here, she said she loved him, but then why did she leave, why would she call Logan but not him, he had too many questions and not enough answers and it was killing him. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes, but refused to let them fall, instead he sat staring into the storm as lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the midnight sky. Remy sensed someone behind him and turning barely snatched the beer bottle out of mid-air before it caught him in the face, only to meet Logan's eyes.

"How is she?" Logan asked smelling Rouge on Remy the second he walked through the door. Remy stared hard at Logan opening the beer and taking a swallow, nodding in the older man's direction trying to read him. Logan nodded back stepping forward bringing the case of beer with him before standing next to Remy.

"She seem to be doin jus fine far as Remy could see." He replied trying to hide the pain in his voice, draining his beer and grabbing another one. Logan only nodded looking Gambit in the eye clearing his throat.

"Look Gumbo I'm not real good at this whole heart to heart talk bull shit, but you and I need to talk." Remy looked at him like he had just stabbed him in the gut with his claws, the big bad Wolverine wanting to talk to him, it would have been funny in any other situation but it did little to help Remy's mood.

"We got notin to say to each other Mon ami." Remy replied looking at Logan cracking his third beer.

"That's where your wrong Cajun, the way I see it we got a lot that needs to be said 'specially when it comes to Marie. Look I know I'm hard on you, and yeah sometimes I treat you like shit, but that's because I know you're strong and you can take it, and give it right back and that's what I like about you. You got heart kid and a lot of it, if I treated Scott or Kurt the way I treat you they'd either cry or quit. Not you, you put on your little smart ass smirk and talk shit like you own the place." He paused to take a drink holding up his hand to stop Remy from talking. "I won't lie I love that girl like she was my own daughter, and at times the way she acts I think she might be I just don't remember that part of my life, but that's besides the point, when you first joined the team I knew you, and what you were about being the big ladies man, at first I was such a dick because I thought you were just trying to get in Rouge's pants, or you just had a death wish knowing my temper and her powers, but then I realized that you stopped sleeping around, hell you even gave Psyloche the brush off, which I won't lie if it weren't for 'Ro I'd go after her, that's when I knew you really cared about Rouge. Even after all those times she told you to get lost you kept coming back, and I was proud of you, then when she finally came around I was really happy, and then she left and you did the one thing I thought you'd never do. You quit on me Remy, and I want to know why."

Remy looked at Logan trying to swallow what he had just said, he couldn't believe that all this time Logan actually liked him and respected him. Remy just shook his head.

"I didn know what ta do Logan she wanted to leave I couldn force her ta stay, an I jus didn have de strength to go after her again. God it hurt so bad knowin she ain't here, what kills me even more is knowin dat de one fille dis poor swamp rat fall in love wit don wan him no more." Remy finally admitted out loud. That got him a snort and a shot to the back of the head from Logan.

"If you really believe that you're a lot dumber than you look bub, if she really didn't want you anymore she wouldn't be calling me asking how you are three times a week. Trust me Remy she wants you now more than ever, but she's afraid. She's afraid that you don't love her anymore, she's afraid you won't take her back, and she's afraid she'll lose control and put you in a coma or worse kill you." Remy just shook his head looking at the ground.

"I don care bout dyin Logan I love her so much it be killin me dat she not here I jus won her ta come home and let me hold her till de Doc an de Prof finish what evva de be workin on, an if de don I be fine wit dat as long as she here wit me." He explained quietly.

Logan stepped forward putting his hand on Remy's shoulder looking him in the eye. "You gotta tell her that Remy not me. Look I love you kid, I really do if Marie's like a daughter to me you're the closest thin I'll ever have to a son, so I'm going to tell this like a father would tell his boy, you get your ass downstairs get on that damn bike of yours and don't come home unless you're bringin a beautiful woman with two tone hair with you, you understand me?" Remy just smiled and pulled Logan into a hug.

"Oui, and tanks Logan you helped me a lot tonigh, an I promise I bring her home for both our sakes." And with that the two men walked down to the garage as the rain stopped and Remy got on his bike and sped out towards the hotel his Rouge was staying at.

A/N well folks there we are chapter 5 and I must say it was one of the more fun ones to write, I know maybe Logan was a little too mushy, but I believe under the claws and I want to kill you all attitude he has a heart of gold, well ok maybe adimantium but oh well again thanks for reading and please review.

Special thanks to: egolust92, SouthernLoner, l'etoile du tricherie, Hotlips247, and gambitfan85 for your continued reviews and support.


	6. Chapter 6: No More Running

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

Chapter 6: No More Running

Rouge lay in her bed for quite some time before finally deciding on a shower. As she let the water cascade down her body she closed her eyes, only to see the devil's eyes staring at her from inside her eyelids. She let out a soft gasp as she felt the tears start to build again, she never realized how bad she missed him till tonight when she heard him sing. She stepped out of the shower feeling only slightly better, when she heard a soft knock at the door wondering who it was she opened it a crack and gasped.

It had taken him a little while but using his expert thief skills Remy had successfully found where Rouge was staying, then he quietly slipped up the stairs figuring it to be safer than the elevator, he made his way to her room and stood unsure of where to go from here. After taking several deep breathes he knocked softly on the door, then held his breath and counted the heartbeats till he heard her soft footfalls come towards the door opening it just a crack and staring into his eyes. He pushed gently on the door and it swung open as he stepped inside and she stepped back he closed the door gently behind him and double-checked to make sure it was locked.

"Sorry to jus come bargin in here like dis p'teite, but you an me got a lot o tings ta talk 'bout righ now." He said quietly the intense glow if his red eyes the only thing keeping her from bolting for the door, she simply looked at him and shook her head.

"Look Remy Ah already said Ah'm sorry, and Ah already told you how Ah feel, so what else could we possibly have ta talk about?" She questioned, looking at him inching towards the door.

"Remy be needin ta tell you how he feels chere, an dis time I ain't gonna hold notin back." He replied looking at her. She shook her head fiercely.

"Remy ya need to go now 'fore ya say something we both don't wanna hear." She motioned to the door but when he didn't move and just shook his head. She walked towards the door. "Fine then Ah'll leave," she said. Before she could take another step he was between her and the door his jaw tight, and he looked like he would block the door till his dying breath.

"NON!" He nearly screamed his eyes blazing brightly in the dark. "No more runnin Marie we gonna have dis out an we gonna do it right fucking now, I let you walk out on me once I ain gon do it again." She shook with the pure conviction and emotion of his voice she couldn't do anything other than stand there and listen. "I know you seem to t'ink I be deserving a girl I can touch, or some fille dat be "better" dan you, but what you don seem to get is I don give a flyin fuck bout anybody else but you."

She felt the tears start building again, the pure love and longing in his voice making her heart hurt and ask herself how she could have ever walked out on him. He wasn't finished though as he took a step forward so did she they were now within an arms length of each other He continued his profession of love.

"An I know de Doc an de Prof. working on dat t'ing to control your powers, and den you be able to touch people, but I don want you touchin people, I wan you touchin me, an if dey can't find a way, of if dey do an it don work I don care…" he took her into his arms then, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and she didn't pull away she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. "…Jus as long as I can hold you." He finished and then her tears fell, she buried her face in his shirt and cried, tears of joy at how much he truly loved her. He reached down and gently cupped her chin in his gloved hand and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"An if you don believe me I show you." He leaned down and kissed her quickly so as not to let her powers absorb him, but that one little kiss told her more than his words ever could. She pulled him tighter and again buried her face in his chest smiling not realizing how badly she missed this. She looked up at him her emerald eyes glistening with tears as his own red and blacks eyes were streaming tears as well, this was only the second time she'd seen him cry, only this time instead of looking shattered on his knees, he was smiling.

"Remy, will ya take me home with ya?" She asked quietly, and she was greeted with a tight squeeze and a kiss on top of her head. He smiled down at her gently stroking her cheek. "Chere I was startin ta t'ink you was never gon ask, 'sides ol Wolive said I wasn allowed back 'less you wit me 'less I wan get gutted like a Cajun gator." He replied with a smile, as they packed up the few things she had in the room. They walked down and got on Remy's bike and he drove quickly back to the mansion. Once there they quietly snuck up into Rouge's room and she changed into a tank top and a pair of emerald green boy shorts. With a smile Remy kicked off his boots and hung his coat on the door and laid on the bed, she crawled in next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Ah love you Remy."

"I love you too Marie."

"Remy will you sing me ta sleep like ya used to?" She asked closing her eyes. He smiled running his hand through her hair.

"Of course chere." He gently cleared his throat and sang "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls knowing it was one of her all time favorites.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

and sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

As he finished his song he heard her breathing deep and peaceful, with a smile he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N and chapter 6 draws to a close and our favorite couple is on their way to happy, if only it was that easy evil snicker anyway I need some ideas for other parings to add please give me your thoughts, and as always thanks for reading and please review.

And a special thanks again to:

Egolust92: I'm glad you like it as much as you do

SouthernLoner: Hope your sister wasn't too mad about getting woken up

Hotlips247

L'etoile du tricherie

Gambitfan85: like I said I think Logan is a lot deeper than he lets on

I've Got the curse of curves: was thinking some more on the Logan being Rouge's father, but I read that in another story so don't know if I want to roll with that idea or not.


	7. Chapter 7: Control

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

Chapter 7:Control

Rouge slept more peacefully than she had in a very long time, until the dream started. It was the same one she always had about the day her powers manifested. She had liked Cody, she really did, but she wasn't ready to kiss him yet. He kept pushing, and pushing for it to happen, and she didn't want him to leave her, so she finally let him kiss her, but she was nervous and afraid. Then she was screaming and he was in a coma, this time instead of waking up, her dream shifted and she was floating in a void of darkness. Before her stood a woman with long dark brown hair, she had never seen this woman before, but she seemed so familiar the way she smiled at Rouge.

"My little Marie, you've gotten so big, and so beautiful, I just wish I could have been there for you." The woman spoke quietly and her voice was one of the most soothing sounds Rouge had ever heard. She looked at the woman shocked that she knew Rouge's real name, and Rouge had no idea who this woman was.

"D…d…do Ah know ya?" She questioned the woman in front of her. The woman shook her head sadly, a small tear running down her face. She walked to Rouge touching her cheek gently as more tears fell from the specter's emerald eyes.

"No my dear you don't I left this world the same day you came into it, I didn't even get a chance to hold you." Rouge shook her head in disbelief, but then she studied the figure closely and she saw an older version of herself and knew that this was indeed the spirit of the mother she never knew, and now she knew why. She wrapped her mother in her arms and cried.

"What happened was it mah powers that killed ya? An how could you marry a guy like daddy he was so mean to me an everybody." Her mother just held her and ran her fingers through her hair whispering into her ear.

"No my little Marie your powers didn't kill me my body was just too weak, and the man you lived with was not your father, I don't know what happened to your father, he worked for the government but, about two weeks before you were born I received a letter saying he had gone missing." Her mother replied. "But that's not why I'm here, I'm here to tell you that your father is close to you, take care of him, sadly he doesn't know you're his daughter yet. And I'm also here to help you control your powers." Rouge just stared in disbelief her father was not a drunk, and he was near her, just with some kind of amnesia, and her mom was going to help her with her powers.

"How ya gonna help me with mah powers?" Her mother just smiled taking her into her arms.

"Simple we're going to look back at the first time the were activated and figure out exactly why it happened." Her mother explained calmly. So Rouge quietly told the story of the dream she had been having just moments earlier, while her mother listened calmly. When she had finished her mother shook her hand and smiled warmly.

"Well this should be easier than I first thought." Rouge looked at her wondering how she could be so confident that it was an easy fix, when her and the Professor had been struggling with it for a very long time now.

"Why do you think it's gonna me so easy to fix mama?" She asked still confused. Her mother just smiled warmly and patted her knee.

"Because Marie it is, your powers reacted because you forced yourself to do something to you didn't want to, and from then on you were always so focused and nervous about it happening again, that any contact activated them, but if you're not thinking about them or are comfortable touching the person they won't absorb." Rouge looked shocked at the simple solution and then thought about it.

"You're right last night in the hotel when Remy kissed me Ah didn't feel my powers at all, Ah thought is was cause it happened so fast." Her Mother simply smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Mama, does this mean I can touch him all I want without having to worry?" She asked the hope evident in her voice. Her mother nodded.

"As long as you're not thinking about your powers you'll be fine, and I'm glad you went back to him, I really like him, and he's good for you." Rouge just smiled feeling the tears fall hugging her mother tightly.

"Thank ya so much Mama, I love you." Her mother hugged her back smiling.

"I love you too sweetie but it's time for you to wake up now, and give that sexy Cajun of yours a surprise." Rouge laughed and hugged her mother one final time. "Ah will Mama don't worry." Her mother faded from view and show woke to the smell of spices and tobacco. Looking up she saw Remy was still asleep in her bed, without thinking she gently reached up and cupped the side of his face, in her bare hand and smiled when nothing happened. She grew bolder leaning up looking down on his sleeping form she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Remy had been dreaming that he and Rouge were on a date and he kissed her so when he felt soft flesh against his lips he did what he always did kissed back, he felt his tongue slide over her lips before they parted allowing him inside. After a few minutes she pulled away for air and that's when he realized he dream was a reality, his eyes snapped open and he stared into her emerald eyes and couldn't help but return the smile she was wearing.

"Surprise Sugah."

A/N Wasn't that sweet, anyway still looking for suggestions for other couples, thanks for reading and as always please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Lips Like Morphine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain

Chapter 8:Lips Like Morphine

Remy stared down into those piercing emeralds and smirked softly his finger gently tracing over his lips as he body seemed to shuddered and he had trouble finding his breath. He gently ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her cheek in his ungloved hand not feeling any sign of absorption. He simply shook his head in amazement before kissing her again slowly and lovingly. He had to pull away and breathe and he asked, "When? an how?"

"Last night, an Ah got some help from my Mama, my real one not Mystique." She replied smiling up at him, before she kissed him again. As they broke again for air she trailed a hand down his chest and then up under his shirt feeling his muscled torso and smiled approvingly. "Just don't tell anybody, Ah kinda wanna do that on my own." She requested, to which he nodded softly.

"Don worry chere I keep it 'tween me an you." He replied softly enjoying the feel of her hand roaming his chest. He smiled down at glad to see her happy, and even more glad to have her in his arms again. "You hungry p'teite, cause Remy be starvin." He asked her softly, and his response his stomach growled loudly. Rouge laughed softly at his stomach and nodded rolling off him and walking to her closet throwing on a pair of blood red sweats to go with her emerald green tank and taking his hand headed to the kitchen.

Several hours earlier 

Logan thought her heard a creak from Rouge's room, so he silently slipped out of bed making sure to pull the blankets up around Storm so she wouldn't get cold. He crept silently down the hall hearing a whispered voice he extended his claws thinking perhaps someone had somehow broken into the mansion but then two familiar scents hit his nose as he looked into the door and smiled at what he saw. There on the bed was Remy leaning against the headboard Rouge in his arms singing her to sleep, Logan had to admit the slimy Cajun did have on hell of a voice on him when he sang. He smiled and gave a small nod knowing Gumbo could see him with those eyes of his, Logan walked back to the room he now shared with Ororo and climbed back into bed. At the sudden shift in weight she awoke and rolled over putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Is everything ok Logan?" She asked him softly. In reply he only smiled down at her and kissed her softly. The smiled still plastered on his face, the first real genuine smile of happiness he had smiled in a long time.

"Never better darlin never better." He said, caressing her snow-white hair as he laid there with her. She looked at him questioningly, her hand drawing small patterns on his chest. "He brought her home 'Ro." He explained softly, she nodded in complete understanding and smiled.

As happy as he was then when he walked into the kitchen he nearly had a heart attack. There the two of them were Remy in a chair at the table Marie in his lap, which wasn't that uncommon, the part the floored him was she was in a tank top, and had her tongue shoved so far down his throat Logan was surprised he hadn't choked on it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He yelled, the two teens heads whipping around to look at him, with that oh shit we're busted look. "ROUGE ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL HIM?" Logan asked before noticing that Remy seemed perfectly fine. He stared dumbfounded as Remy simply stared him right in the eye and kissed her again. "How the hell are you not dying?" he asked his voice lowered in awe.

"Ah can control 'em now Logan." She replied sliding off Gambit's lab and walked over kissing Wolverine on the cheek and hugging him tightly. He looked down at her in shock his cheek burned where she had kissed it, he shook his head, hugging her tight.

"Congrats, Stripes I'm proud of you." He replied hugging her tighter, he even shot that cocky swap rat a smile, one that Remy returned with a slight nod.

"Logan, Ah'd appreciate it if ya don't tell anybody though I'd like ta do that on my own." She asked him softly and he nodded in reply. "And Logan thank you, for looking after Remy well I was gone, an for talkin to him, he told me all about it." She told him hugging him tighter.

"Hey no problem Marie, like I told him, I love you two I really do, guess you could even say you two are my favorites, that's why I'm harder on you two I guess and why I did what I did." He told her softly. With another hug he turned "Well I got some things to take care of so I'll see you kids later, and Gumbo keep it in your pants if you ever want to piss standing up again." He smiled as he stepped out the door.

Rouge walked over and took her place in Remy's lap again and snaking her arms around his neck brought her lips to his and made his head spin all over again. "_Her lips gotta be laced wit sometin, Morphine perhaps._" He thought to himself as his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her again. Just then the door to the kitchen burst open as the rest of the students came in for breakfast and they all gasped collectively at the sight of Rouge and Remy making out at the table.

A/N There you go guys chapter 8 is up sorry it took so long real life kind of got in the way, anyhow I have some ideas for more couples to add so yay, and as always thanks for reading and please please please review.

-Swanton


	9. Chapter 9: You've got to be kidding me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

A/N: Sorry it took so long hope you guys didn't forget about this story, life just got in the way, but I'm back and expect more regular updates once again.

Chapter 9:You've got to be joking

It had been about two months since the institute learned of Rogue's control over her powers and everyone was very happy for the southern belle. Other than that ground- breaking event not much had happened, except the addition of a new team member. It was none other than Rogue's best friend and former brotherhood member, Wanda Maximof. The Scarlet Witch had shown up on the doorstep one storming night complaining about her father and brother trying to use her for her powers and asked to see the Professor. After a long talk and a bit of mind reading Charles had detected no falsehood in Wanda's claim and allowed her to join the X-Men, she now shared a room with Rogue and Kitty.

"Come on Rouge spill it, have you and Gambit like done it yet?" Kitty prodded for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes. The conversation started when Rogue came in blushing and with a very large very goofy smile on her face, only to see she wasn't alone in the room, and so Kitty instantly pounced on the topic.

"Kitty for once will you please just mind your own damn business and leave what Rogue and Remy do together alone as it was meant to be." Wanda interjected with a roll of her eyes. "Or if you must be vulgar and perverted go do it with Pitor so you can just jump him and get it out of your system." Wanda continued enjoying the way Kitty squirmed when she was on the receiving end of her own line of conversation.

"Wanda like but out will you, that's just gross and shouldn't be talked about." Kitty retorted shooting Wanda a glare. Wanda just shrugged it off and met Kitty's glare with one of her own, one that made Kitty squirm more.

"Then why is it that you seem to constantly ask Rogue question of that matter if it is so despicable and shouldn't be talked about?" Wanda questioned back an evil smile across her face as Kitty's face turned red and she finally got Wanda's point. Wanda couldn't contain her snicker as Kitty quickly apologized to Rogue and left the room.

"Thanks Wanda Ah was getting really sick of her askin me 'bout it every thirty seconds." Rogue replied sitting on her bed. Wanda stood giving Rogue a hug and walking towards the door with a smile.

"No problem I got some things to take care of, but I expect details later just so you know." Wanda replied with a wink before stepping out the door. She walked down the hall and then checking over her shoulder to be sure nobody was watching she slipped out the window and onto the roof. She took a seat and watched the sunset quietly just taking it in and enjoying the solitude. Shortly her reverie was interrupted by a soft BAMF and the smell of sulfur.

A few hours later Kitty, Pitor, Rogue, and Remy were all making their way to the living room for the usual Thursday night movie watching, when they heard voices as if someone had beaten them there. Figuring it was just Scott and Jean the thought nothing of it. Remy just continued shuffling the cards in his hands as he stepped into the door way however he froze and the cards went flying hitting Kitty in the face.

"Like Gambit what gives that was totally uncal…." She was cut off by the pair on the couch turning to look at the new arrivals. Wanda's brown eyes and a set of glowing yellow ones belonging to Kurt, but what cut Kitty off was Rogue's exclamation.

"You've got to be kiddin me!"

A/N well there you go sorry it's short, but I'll try and update again by Tuesday and as always please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Hey Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blame It On The Rain 

Chapter 10: Hey Jealousy

Kurt's eyes snapped to Rogue's as he attempted to discreetly unwrap his tail from Wanda's waist, this brought a smile to Remy's face as he held back a small chuckle.

"Vhat's ze big deal ve vere just talking?" Kurt stammered out his eyes still fixed on his sister hoping she wouldn't be upset with his interest in her best friend. Kurt's lame attempt at a lie had Remy undone as he laughed out loud.

"You an de fille was communicatin wit yo mouths fo sure, but Remy didn hear no talkin when he came in." He was quick to reply to Kurt, causing both the blue furred boy and Wanda to blush uncontrollably. At this point Wanda decided to speak up as she narrowed her eyes at Gambit.

"Well I for one fail to see how it's any of your business swamp rat." She bit out angrily. Remy put his hands up in mock surrender as Rogue stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Easy darlin nobody's got a problem with it, actually Ah'm quite glad that now there's somebody to keep my baby brothah outta trouble." She spoke calmly with a smile. "So why don't y'all join us for movie night?" She said earning a nod from the pair.

"Keep me out of trouble?" Kurt spoke up, "But I'm ze good one." Rogue just smiled and put the movie in and promptly sat in Remy's lap. Kitty and Pitor sat on the other couch his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. Kurt and Wanda stayed exactly where they were her hand in his and his tail wrapped gently around her waist as they spent all day and most of the night watching movies.

Kitty sat with Pitor but wasn't really watching any of the movies that were on, she spent most of her time glaring daggers at Wanda, this did not go unnoticed by her large Russian boyfriend, or Wanda. Pitor simply shrugged it off hoping it would pass, Wanda meanwhile would look up and meet her eyes offer her a wicked smile and scoot closer to Kurt or squeeze his hand a bit tighter. This continued for the better part of the evening until Kitty said she had homework to do and stormed off to her room, Pitor calling it a night and retiring to his own room.

The next morning saw a fuming Kitty pacing back and forth in front of the window in Rouge's room, as Rogue simply shook her head and listened to Kitty bitch.

"Like it's totally not right." She said for the hundredth time as she finished another lap around the room. "I mean she's not even that pretty, and to top it off she used to be part of the Brotherhood."

"Careful Kitty." Rogue growled. "Cause in case yah forgot Ah used tah be part of the Brotherhood too." She pointed out her eyes narrowing at the younger girl in front of her.

Kitty shrugged. "Ok point taken, but still he could sooooo do better and besides, like she knew I used to like Kurt." Rouge interjected with a clearing of her throat and a narrowing of her eyes. "Ok fine still do a little maybe." Kitty conceded. Rogue just shook her head as she pushed off from the wall and gently placed her hands on Kitty's shoulders and stared into the girl's eyes.

"Look sugah yah had your chance with Kurt and it didn't work out, yah can't move on with Pitor and expect him to just spend the rest of his life alone that ain't hardly fair, so if yah can't get over your petty jealousy, at least be civil around 'em and pretend your happy for 'em." Rogue spoke quietly but forcefully getting her point across before she turned and left the room to go find Remy as Kitty just shook her head softly and returned to her room.

A/N well there you go Chapter 10 sorry it took so long I'll try and have the next one up by Christmas but I promise nothing. And as always thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
